Don't Hate the Player
Don't Hate the Player is the fifth episode of the second season, and the 15th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot The coach of a baseball team is found dead as the team owners and a star player battle for control of the team. Jane's brother Tommy is released from jail. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The scene opens with the Pilgrims winning another baseball game. The next day, a maid goes in to clean the bathrooms and find a man dead with the shower running. Meanwhile, Jane and Maura watch sports news and Maura says that one of the baseball players is a hunk. Tommy, Jane’s brother, comes into Maura’s house and she says that she is happy to see him. Jane goes up to Maura and asks how long Tommy is staying. She says that he is staying in the guest house because he needs a permanent address. Jane says that Tommy is a felon and that he doesn’t stay out of trouble long. Maura starts to think it is a bad idea. Tommy sees that Jane’s dog is licking her pays and says that it is not good. Maura gets a call about a fatal slip and fall at the Pilgrim stadium locker room. Tommy offers to take the dog to the vet, but Jane says that Tommy just needs to stay out of trouble. Maura and Jane get to the stadium and Chief Mark comes up and says that the body is in the shower. He says that a member of the coaching staff was the one who fell in the shower and gives Jane front row tickets. Jane looks around and sees that the baseball players going through their pre-game rituals. Jesse Wade, a Rookie on the team, goes up to Jane and says that everyone has them. They see Manny Vega and another baseball player get into an argument and Jesse says that the dead guy in the shower has everyone spooked. He gives her his number and tells her to call if she has any questions. Jane goes into where the body is and Maura sees that there are some discrepancies on what killed the guy. Jane tells Maura to follow her gut and she says that she doesn’t think that this was a slip and fall, but that it was a murder. Korsak comes in from the game and says that he got the message. Ron McKenna is the guy who was murdered and they get a warrant to search, but not the stadium. Jane goes up to Chief Mark and shows that they have a warrant now and the lawyers leave. Jane tells Frankie that she wants the dumpsters frozen and asks him if he knew about Tommy. He says that was a surprise. Jane and Korsak talk with Phil Young, the owner of the team. He says that they just hired Ron for “special assignment”. When she asks what that was, the lawyers tell Jane that they can’t ask anymore questions of the staff. Phil realizes that his ex-wife, Gina, is outside and Jane says that she is not off-limits. They meet Gina at the outside of the fence and ask about Ron. She says that he was hired to be Manny Vega’s sober coach. They go to the dumpsters and tell Frankie to hang around until they get the warrant to search the dumpsters. Back inside the showers, they find that the clothes that Ron had were brand new and that the bottom of his sneakers are wet. They realize that he was dragged to the showers. Next to Vega’s locker, Korsak smells bleach. Later at the medical examining room, Maura says that the murder weapon was cylinder in shape. Jane says that it was a bad because the lab finds blood on Vega’s bat. Maura tells Jane to do her “gumshoe” thing. Barry comes in and says that Ron had a record of drug use. Jane gets a message that Ron’s son is there. She tells Barry to check on the process of the dumpsters. Korsak and Jane talk to Jonathan McKenna and he says that his dad was sober for 5 years and that he is the owner of an outreach center that helps people. He says that his dad lost his chance to go pro due to drugs and says that he could relate because he use to be one. Korsak and Jane see Captain Cavanaugh shaking hands with Mark. He says that they won’t allow Vega to be touched until after playoffs. However, Cavanaugh says that he is not telling them to stop working. Korsak goes up to Vega in a parking lot and asks for an autograph. Jane pulls up and asks if Ron bust him for drinking and Vega says that she needs to get out of his face. Later at the station, they watch Phil tell talking about how the Boston P.D. are ridiculous and Jane says that she has Jesse’s number and Barry jokes and says that it is for a “Booty Call”. She tells Maura that she has to go to “Le Boute Truk”. Maura gives Jane her dress and shoes. However, Jane gets a call from Tommy and tells him to calm down. Jane meets Tommy at the Vet and he is yelling at the doctor. Tommy says that the vet is going to charge too much. The vet says that the dog needs Prozak and is overly stressed. Maura says that the dog has been sad and withdrawn. Jane goes on a date with Jesse and he says that she is beautiful in the dress. Jane says that she is still on the job and asks Jesse questions of Vega and asks if he could kill Ron McKenna. He says that he doesn’t know. Jane asks why Vega is always drug-free and he says that Vega is the star. Jane gets back to Maura’s to find that the television is gone. They automatically suspect Tommy of stealing it. Jane and Frankie go up to Tommy at a bar and ask about the television. He says that he didn’t do it, but both Jane and Frankie don’t believe him. They look at the television and see that Vega died in a car crash. Maura looks at Vega’s body and says that Vega’s kidney has damage. Someone was poisoning Vega over a 3-week period. The detectives theorize that there is a teammate involved and they look at a video that suspects Jacobs. Jane goes back to Maura and she says that she has a hunch and Jane says that if the sports bottle in Vega’s car had no antifreeze, the bottle in his locker might. They come back and it is positive. Maura also says that Ron died 6 hours before and Jane brings in Mark about altering the key card entry. Mark says that they have him for obstruction and says that they thought Vega did it. They look at Vega’s contract and Vega gets 2% of the team. Korsak gets a text telling him that Tommy wasn’t the one who stole Maura’s things and that they caught the guy. Jane gets a call from Frankie telling her that they found stuff at the dumpsters. She goes there and uncovers a glove that is in a bag. She takes it to Maura and asks her to get a print. She says that she will tell her after Jane finds Tommy and apologizes to him. She goes to find Tommy walking dogs. She tells him that she is sorry for not believing him to begin with. Tommy has a job as a dog walker and they make amends. Later, Jane and Korsak come in and Jane says that Phil left out Gina and Gina would do anything and Mark just does what he is told. However, she says that Jesse is the murderer because of the fact that he wanted what Vega had and says that he is under arrest of Vega and Ron. Later that night, Korsak, Jane, Angela, Frankie and Tommy are over at Maura’s for dinner and Korsak says that the dog is licking her paws because she is allergic to poultry which they have been feeding her. Jane mocks Maura by mimicking her voice and saying that Joe Friday has been sad and withdrawn. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *with Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *and Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Brian Goodman as Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh *Adrian Bellani as Manny Vega *Kevin Chapman as Chief Merck *David Starzyk as Phil Young *Elaine Hendrix as Geena Young *Taylor Kinney as Jesse Wade *Cameron Monaghan as Jonathan McKenna *Jim O'Heir as Dr. Little *Marcus Brown as Clark Jacobs *Ron McKenna Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes